


White walls

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Implied Violence, M/M, Psycho, Smut, falling in love with a stalker, stalker!cheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Jeonghan has a stalker who he ends up falling in love with.Based off this prompt: (please see this first)https://twitter.com/natchwe/status/1258058138730631168?s=21
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	White walls

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to write

Jeonghan woke up to the feeling of fingers caressing his face. When his eyes adjusted to the light and the man’s face registered on him, his eyes grew wide with shock and he felt all air escape him.  Seungcheol . Seungcheol took him. He noticed he was tied down to the bed, he wriggled hoping to free himself but to no avail so he resorted in screaming at the top of his lungs. 

He heard a soft laugh coming from the other man as he shook his head. “Jeonghan.. scream all you want. No one’s going to hear you.” 

“Untie me! Untie me you psycho!” Jeonghan used all of his strength to tug on his arm, but there was no hope. He’s bound and hopeless. He saw how the other man frowned, eyes fixed on his wrist. “Dont tug too hard, you might get hurt.” Jeonghan tugged some more. “Jeonghan.  Hannie .. please, i mean it. I dont want you to get hurt.” Seungcheol’s voice was gentle..  too gentle . As if he really cared. Jeonghan flinched when his abductor touched his face again. “I missed you, you know.” His thumb caressed his eyebrow down to his cheeks, “It was so difficult without you.. i was alone— so alone. I counted days till i can see you again.” Seungcheol ran his thumb over the other’s bottom lip, “Im so happy you’re here with me now.” Jeonghan shuddered under his touch. 

“We’ll be together forever now, Hannie..” Seungcheol whispered to him and Jeonghan felt a single tear escape his eye. 

— 

It had been three days since Jeonghan was abducted. Fortunately, Seungcheol hasn’t done anything to him—-  yet . The other man wasn’t exactly pushy. He kept his distance except from occasional touches here and there. Seungcheol slept beside him on the bed but he never crossed the imaginary border Jeonghan created in his mind. Seungcheol was gentle with him— caring, even. It was obvious he was being patient with Jeonghan. The latter kept resisting him but he never once snapped at him. “You’ll get used to this, Hannie. You’ll get used to me.” Seungcheol kept saying. Jeonghan wanted to vomit everytime he hears the other man call him that nickname. 

Jeonghan spent the entirety of his unwanted time on bed secretly studying his surroundings— plotting his escape. Seungcheol mentioned about them being in a cabin in the middle of a forest. Must be true because looking out the window, he could see trees everywhere. Jeonghan noted it’s impossible to get out through the windows. He’s still yet to see the entirety of the cabin to know possible exits. To do this, he must convince Seungcheol to at least untie him. But how?  _Think, Jeonghan. Think. You’re a psychology major. You should know what to do at times like this._

Jeonghan shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He has to be strong. He can do this. He must do this if he wants to survive. 

— 

Seungcheol usually goes out in the afternoon and will come home around dinner time. Today was no exception. “Hannie! I brought your favorite food!” He announced as soon as he got in. He came into Jeonghan’s view a few seconds later, a plastic bag hanging from his hand. “I’m sorry it took a while for me to return. I had to take extra care. People are looking for us.” Jeonghan was confused. Seungcheol sounded amused. “They’re never going to find us though. I made sure of that.” Jeonghan shivered at the other’s tone of voice. He sounded so confident. “Alright! Time to eat! Wouldnt want to starve my beautiful husband, right?” Seungcheol made his way to the bed and sat on his side. 

“Do you think—“ Jeonghan started. “Do you think you can untie me so i can eat properly?” He studied the other man’s expression— surprised, considering... and then finally, “Nope. I like feeding you. It’s just so—- romantic.” then he proceeded in feeding Jeonghan a spoonful. 

“Please—“ Jeonghan begged after he swallowed his food. “Please. I’d feel much better and besides, it’s starting to sting a little.” 

“Hannie, i appreciate you asking nicely, but i made my decision. No. I’ll keep feeding you this way. End of discussion.” 

“But—“ for the first time since coming here, Jeonghan saw Seungcheol’s stern expression. “Jeonghan i said—“ 

“I would like to feed you too.” Jeonghan hurriedly said and he saw Seungcheol taken aback. “Wouldnt it be more romantic if we do that instead?” He asked, hoping his face would not give him away. 

“You’re tricking me... aren’t you?” Seungcheol’s voice was low, his eyes clearly studying Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan hoped—- prayed that his acting experience when he was younger somehow kicks in now because he can’t afford to piss him off. God knows what Seungcheol will do to him. 

“I’m not. I’m just— trying. Im trying to get used to this—- to you.” Jeonghan lied. 

Seungcheol continued to observe him and then finally sighed in defeat. He reached behind Jeonghan but before doing so, he leaned closer and looked at the other’s eyes dead set. “I hope you mean that, because if you’re tricking me and planning to escape, i can’t promise i wont hurt you.” Jeonghan felt chills running down his spine when the taller man said that. He meant it. He would hurt him. 

Jeonghan groaned inwardly when he realized Seungcheol only freed one hand. His abductor raised an eyebrow at him, “One hand’s enough to feed me, right?” 

Jeonghan took a deep breath.  _Patience, Jeonghan. Patience. You’ll get to him eventually. _

Seungcheol opened his mouth and looked expectantly at him, waiting for his food. Jeonghan fed him a spoonful. Seungcheol smiled so brightly after that— like a puppy given a bone. 

“I’m so happy!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “I knew you were worth waiting for.” Jeonghan faked a smile but couldnt help but to linger his eyes on the other’s face. This is the first time he’s seen him— looked at him upclose. Seungcheol was fair— his cheeks rosy and heated, he had thick manly eyebrows, a well set nose and plump lips. His eyes were big and glistening and reflected genuine happiness. Jeonghan did not remember him like this. When Seungcheol was taken a little over two years ago, all Jeonghan remembered was his black hoodie, masked face and lonely eyes. 

From what he knows, Seungcheol isnt much older than him. He was bigger in built, yes— that’s why he easily maneuvered him that night when he was supposed to go to Jisoo’s place. 

Seungcheol also looked decent— surprisingly good, even. He looked capable too. Jeonghan cant help but wonder why he ended up like this. 

“It’s good?” Seungcheol’s voice broke his thoughts. Jeonghan faked another smile and nodded. “I remember you liked this. Every time you go to that restaurant, this is what you’d order.” Seungcheol looked proud of himself. Jeonghan felt freakish. Just how often did this guy follow him?? “I followed you everywhere.” Jeonghan froze. Seungcheol answered him as if he read his mind. “It was rather easy. You’re a little predictable and you dont like going out much. So it’s just either your house, the uni, with the occasional study sessions at the coffee shop and sleepovers at your friend Jisoo’s house.” Jeonghan is speechless. “Your house is rather homey. I hope you dont mind i took showers there from time to time. I love the smell of your body wash.” Jeonghan wanted to puke. 

Seungcheol couldnt stop beaming even after dinner. Jeonghan sat on the bed— eyes blank as he let everything sink into him. Seungcheol is fucked up. 

“Time for your bath, Hannie!” Seungcheol emerged from the bathroom. “I ran a warm bath for you. Come before it cools down.” Seungcheol untied him completely. Jeonghan stood up, knees wobbling as it gets used to his weight again. He hesitantly entered the bathroom. Looking around he saw familiar toiletries around the tub. “Were those—“ he trailed. 

“Yes. The exact same ones. Bought it so there’s a little bit of home with you.” Seungcheol’s voice felt dangerously near. He was right behind him. “Take off your clothes.” Gone was Seungcheol’s gentle voice. His tone reeks of command now. 

“Seungcheol do you think I can have some privacy?” Jeonghan knew it was a risk to even ask. Especially with the way Seungcheol sounded just now. One wrong move and he might tick off. 

Seungcheol hummed, considering his request. “Okay. But im not closing the door.” Jeonghan sighed in relief. At least. 

When he settled in bed after taking a bath, Seungcheol tied his hand to the bed post again. The taller man took off his shirt— like he did every night— before settling to his side of the bed. Jeonghan turned his back on him. A few minutes later he felt the bed dip and he felt the other’s warm breath on his nape. He flinched when Seungcheol’s fingertips ghosted against his skin. “You smell so good Hannie..” he whispered. Jeonghan tensed. “I know we’re pretty new and like you said you’re still getting used to me.. but i hope you’d let me touch you. I’ve held myself back all these years... all those times i was in your room watching you sleep.. i wanted to touch you.. to explore every inch of you.. to see all of you.”  No . Jeonghan wanted to scream.  No!! Seungcheol’s hand is now on his waist, pulling him closer “please let me..” Seungcheol whispered again and Jeonghan knew he’s moved closer. He felt Seungcheol’s lips against the back of his head and he struggled to swallow a whimper when he felt the other take in his scent. He felt the other squeeze on his waist. 

“No!” He wasnt able to hold back his resistance. “I mean— not tonight. Not yet.” He said. 

Silence . 

“Okay. Of course. I’m not going to force you. Hannie..” Seungcheol ran his hand on his arm in hopes of reassuring him. “But remember, i’m not really a patient man.” Then he withdrew to his side of the bed. 

Jeonghan was able to escape his advances tonight— but until when? His eyelids felt heavy and he allowed himself to give in to sleep. 

— 

Jeonghan lost count how many days it’s been since he was brought here. He had no sense of time because there was no clock and the only indication of night and day were the light and darkness outside the windows. 

So far, Seungcheol has been good to him— spoiled him even. There were times Seungcheol would come home with his favorite dishes, sometimes he would bring home bags of new clothes. All to please Jeonghan. In return, he did his best to give Seungcheol his desired affection. Weird as that may be, Jeonghan knew that was the only way to survive. He has to keep playing this game— play house with Seungcheol until he’s figured out how to get out of this prison.

He was presented with an opportunity to find possible escape routes one time when Seungcheol offered him a tour of the house. “Im finally done with the living room so i can show it to you now.” He was excited. Jeonghan has to keep his eyes sharp. He must observe as much as he can. 

Seungcheol unclasped the handcuff off his wrist then took his hand. The taller man dragged him like an excited child. “Look! What do you think of it?” Jeonghan took in the sight of the living room. It had a fireplace and a big black couch. No tv. No phones. “It looks great.” He faked compliment. He scanned his eyes around, noticing that the cabin is bigger than he thought. It looked like a proper cabin— modern even with glass windows as walls. Jeonghan wondered if ever all else fails if he could just throw his body at those windows as last resort for escape. He hoped it wouldnt come to that. 

“So i was thinking..” Seungcheol trailed. “Since you’ve been behaving so well, that i wont cuff you to the bed anymore.” Jeonghan was shocked. Seungcheol is.... trusting him? He wanted to scream.  It’s working!!

“And besides, i built this house for you so it will be a pity if you dont get to enjoy it, right?” Seungcheol snaked an arm around his waist. Jeonghan stiffened at first but remembered his mission. To show his fake appreciation to the other man, he kissed him on the cheek. Seungcheol blushed like mad. Jeonghan grinned inwardly, knowing he’s winning this game. He’s getting good at this— getting so well with fooling his abductor by showing him fake affection. 

Soon, he’ll have Seungcheol doing whatever he asks. He just has to endure faking it until then. 

— 

Jeonghan has always been smart— sometimes too smart for his own good. Of course he was more than afraid when Seungcheol appeared that night just as when he’s about to leave for Jisoo’s house. Of course he was scared for his life when he woke up and realized he’s bound on the bed and at the mercy of his stalker. Seeing as there’s no easy way out, he came to the conclusion of playing along with Seungcheol. Seeing as how the other softens at the smallest hint of affection, Jeonghan knew that’s his best weapon— to use Seungcheol’s obsession on him against his own self. 

Jeonghan knew it would be risky. One wrong move could tick the other off. He has to be careful especially not knowing the full extent of Seungcheol’s mental condition. But so far, he’s been responding well to Jeonghan’s advances. 

The cabin was a little more complicated than Jeonghan had expected. He was hoping it would be a worn-down cabin in the woods but instead turned out to be a modern one with one way window glass as walls and all locks operated digitally. There’s also only one way out which is the coded front door. 

Jeonghan also saw hidden cameras installed but he acted as though he didnt see them. If he will play this game with Seungcheol, he must do it well. 

Now that he has figured out the inside of the cabin, all that’s left is the outside. Obviously, they are in the woods; given by the trees surrounding them. He just has to have an estimate how far deep they are. So one night, while Seungcheol is readying Jeonghan’s bath, the latter decided to ask a dangerous request. 

“Do you think i could come tomorrow when you go out?” He minded his tone and guarded his expression— he cant look too eager or the other will catch on him! 

Seungcheol was crouched on the tub, checking the water temperature when he threw a look over his shoulder and found Jeonghan by the door. He quirked an eyebrow up, willing an explanation from the other man. 

“I just thought—“ Jeonghan looked down to the ground, purposely dropping their eye contact to keep the innocent act. “I mean it’s been months since i got here and i just really want to see the outside world again.” 

Seungcheol finally stood up and turned to him. “What’s in it for me, then?” Shocked, Jeonghan looked up at the other man and saw him smirking. _Shit_. “You really think i hadn’t noticed?” _Shit shit shit._

“Seungcheol i—“ Jeonghan couldnt even finish his sentence when the older man took a step towards him. He held his breath and tensed when Seungcheol reached him. The other man tipped his head back by putting two fingers below his chin. “I asked... what’s in it for me?” Seungcheol was challenging him. 

Jeonghan knew it’s not or never. He’s ready to give anything just to get a glimpse of what’s outside— to have the slightest chance for an escape. He gathered all of his courage and met the other’s gaze. “I’ll let you watch me bath.” He said. Seungcheol hummed and ran his thumb on his lower lip. “Just watch?” There was a hint of disapproval in Seungcheol’s voice. _Shit, he wants more._

“I’ll—“ Jeonghan stuttered and Seungcheol raised his eyebrow again. _Fuck_. Jeonghan took a deep breath and said, “I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.” Jeonghan had said those words out loud before he even properly thought of it and when his own words registered on him, he felt chills running down his spine. There’s no turning back now. 

Seungcheol remained quiet but a split second display of shock in his face did not go unnoticed by Jeonghan. He seemed to be considering it because he remained stoic for a good few seconds. 

“You do realize the power you gave me, right?” _Power_? That was what Seungcheol thought of it? Like granting him permission or surrendering authority? All this time? Is that why he did not touch him even though he has all the opportunity in the world? Is this Seungcheol’s way of showing respect? To keep him captive but only take what’s being given? 

Seungcheol is fucked up. Jeonghan is well aware of that now. 

When the realization sinks in, Jeonghan gulped and breathed out, “Yes.” 

Seungcheol smirked and said, “Okay.” He ran his finger from Jeonghan’s chin to his neck. “Your bath’s ready. Go in now.” 

With shaky legs, Jeonghan got up and the other man sat on his place. Jeonghan looked over his shoulder and saw Seungcheol staring intently at him, waiting for his first move. Jeonghan took a deep breath and removed his shirt first, and then bending over, he slid off his pants too. All the while feeling Seungcheol’s intense stare on him. He dipped his foot in followed by the other and then he slowly sank in, his cold skin being enveloped by the warm water pooling in the tub. 

“Just do it like how you would always do, Hannie. Like i’m not here.” Came Seungcheol’s voice. Jeonghan gulped. He’s trying! But seungcheol’s hot gaze makes him feel squirmishand bothered. 

When he turned his head to catch a glimpse of Seungcheol, he saw his flushed face and an obvious tent on his boxers. 

Jeonghan looked away and proceeded to shampoo his hair and then finally soap his body. He rinsed himself and drained the tub and only then did he realize that he was hard too. 

_Fuck_. 

He’s burning with embarrassment over being aroused by the actuality of someone watching him! 

_ Fuck it.  _

He gathered the courage to stand up and he turned to face Seungcheol with his erection proudly standing between his legs. 

Seungcheol was smirking from across the room. “Dry yourself up and come here.” He did as told. 

Jeonghan wrapped the towel around his waist and walked towards him. Seungcheol was the one to look up this time. “You’re so hard.” He teased as a finger traced Jeonghan’s arousal over the towel. Then he brought it up, reaching Jeonghan’s navel. “You know, under any circumstances, i would take my time exploring you...” he traced it up to his nipples, giving both a light scratch making Jeonghan gasp. “I would worship every part of you.” And then he leaned forward to press a kiss on Jeonghan’s navel. “But right now all i could think of is your mouth around my cock so i guess all of those could wait.” And then he tugged at the towel making it fall to the floor. 

Jeonghan felt so exposed like this— betrayed by his own body. But there’s no turning back now. So he knelt down and settled himself between Seungcheol’s legs and worked on the other’s boxers— pulling it down along with his underwear and his cock sprung free. 

Jeonghan gulped as he took in the sight on Seungcheol thick length. He wanted this to be over as quickly as possible so he held it on his hand and guided it to his mouth. He first sucked on the bulbous head, earning a hiss from the older man. He then began to take in more of him and by Seungcheol’s grunts he knew he was doing his best not to buck against his mouth. 

“That’s it, Hannie..” Seungcheol growled. “I always knew your mouth around my cock would be heaven.” 

Jeonghan continued to bob his head up and down, occasionally letting his tongue run along Seungcheol’s dripping slit— tasting his essence. 

He was shocked when Seungcheol suddenly pulled his head away by grabbing his hair. Seungcheol backed up until his back is on the headboard and he gestured for Jeonghan to straddle him. 

Jeonghan was afraid Seungcheol would want them to go all the way tonight, especially because he’s basically given him permission. But when he straddled the older man and Seungcheol brought their lengths together and stroke it, Jeonghan knew he had other intentions. 

Jeonghan couldnt help but buck against Seungcheol’s hand, groaning at the way their erections rubs against each other. It didnt take long before they both came— hard an drawn out due to Seungcheol’s persistent stroking. Jeonghan collapsed on top of the other. 

When Jeonghan regained his strength and ability to talk, he couldnt help but ask Seungcheol why he didnt go all the way. 

“You weren’t ready. I told you i wont force you to do anything you dont want to do.” Then Seungcheol pulled him closer, “but that thing we did, it was obvious you wanted it as much as i did.” 

— 

Next day came and Jeonghan was excited for Seungcheol to fulfill his part of the deal. He did not disappoint. However, much to Jeonghan’s annoyance, Seungcheol blind folded him so he wasnt able to see the surrounding. Seungcheol took it off when they finally hit the city and put it back on when they drove home. 

— 

Jeonghan would say it’s been roughly 7-8 months since he was abducted. Surprisingly, Seungcheol was lenient with him. He was very nice too and was even romantic some nights. Jeonghan is slowly getting used to him being around. He also had not gone past initiating blowjobs or handjobs. Jeonghan hasnt given the go signal yet. Somehow, Jeonghan liked that he at least respected that. 

However, one afternoon, while Jeonghan is having a cup of coffee on the living room, he heard a loud noise coming from the bedroom. When he went and checked it, he found Seungcheol hitting his head against the wall. He hurriedly went to the other’s side to get him away from the wall. Seungcheol kept mumbling something he couldnt understand. It was the first time he’s acted this way. 

“Seungcheol, hey! Im here what’s going on?” He cupped both his cheeks and made him look him straight in the eyes. “It’s me Jeonghan.” He said. 

He saw as slowly, Seungcheol’s eyes turned from anger to despair. “Hannie?” He sounded lost.

“Yes, Seungcheol it’s me, are you okay?” The older man didnt say anything and instead hugged him. “Please dont go. Please dont leave me.” 

Jeonghan was taken aback by the other’s actions but found himself hugging him back anyway. When Seungcheol pulled away, Jeonghan leaned in to kiss him. 

Kissing led to Seungcheol hovering above him naked, asking permission with his eyes and when Jeonghan nodded, he wasted no time burying himself up in him. Jeonghan’s warmth blinded him— enveloped him in heat. 

Seungcheol rolled to the side after he pulled out and with a breathy voice, he asked, “What’s the exchange this time?” 

Jeonghan, with equally ragged breathing, replied, “Nothing. Just dont hurt me.” 

Seungcheol looked at him, “I would never.” 

— 

Jeonghan was losing hope. He couldnt figure out a way to escape. He may have to accept the reality that he might have to live with Seungcheol here from now on. 

Until one day, Jeonghan woke up alone and the next thing he knew, cops were rubbing to his side screaming “He’s gone he’s gone! Come with us!” And he was carried out to the police car. The suddenness of the whole situation rendered him speechless and the last thing he was able to do was look back at the cabin that was once his prison. 

It had been a few days since Jeonghan was brought to the hospital. From what he overheard from the nurses, he’s to be discharged either tomorrow or the day after. Suddenly, he felt anxious to go back to his everyday life. Like how? How does one go about after living a life in captivity? Yes, Seungcheol was not rough with him in any way— except for the occasional outbursts but even those he was able to put under control. He can calm Seungcheol and to be honest, it felt good to be the other’s cure. 

It was weird how from being a stalker, Seungcheol became someone who meant a lot to him. Jeonghan knew at first all he felt was pity but as time went by and he got to know Seungcheol more and more, he grew to have deeper feelings for him too. 

Weird as that may sound— how he somehow had fallen in love with his abductor— it was the truth. Having these thoughts, he cant help but worry about the other man. 

Jeonghan heard the door to his room slide open. He paid no attention. For sure it’s just one of the nurses doing her nightly rounds so he kept his back to the door. However, instead of a female voice, he heard a man’s voice— deep, low and dangerously familiar. 

“Jeonghan.” 

His eyes shot wide. He knew that voice all too well. He snapped his neck to confirm his suspicions. “Seungcheol.” It seemed almost as dangerous to even say the other’s name out loud. 

“Im sorry i let them take you.” There he was, clad in a doctor’s gown. _Seungcheol_. 

“What are you doing here??” Jeonghan isnt sure if the panic in his voice is because if the fear of being taken again or the anxiety that someone might walk in and find Seungcheol here with him. 

The older man took a step forward and brought his hand to caress Jeonghan’s face. “I had to see you. I’m sorry. I was really worried.” Jeonghan knew it was genuine. Seungcheol had always been genuine with him. 

“What happened back there? When i woke up you weren’t there..” 

“I went out to get something then when i was headed back i spotted the police car. Im not sure how they found us but i figured i had to run or they’ll lock me away and i might never see you again.” Then he cupped Jeonghan’s face and said, “You seriously didnt think i’ll let you go just like that, huh? No. Not after everything we shared. You love me too, Hannie. You know it. You’re just scared to admit it.” 

Jeonghan remained immobile but his eyes sought through the other’s dark ones. 

“I’ll give you some time to think about it. I heard you’ll be discharged soon. I’ll come find you. You know i always do.” Seungcheol leaned down to him and pressed a rough kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, Jeonghan felt like dragging him back. “I’ll knock on your door one night. I wont say when. But i’ll come that’s for sure. And if you let me in, that means you want me in your life. If you don’t, then it means we’re over.” 

Seungcheol released his hold on him and stepped back, “I’ll see you soon again, Hannie.” And then he walked out. Jeonghan wasn’t able to sleep that night. 

— 

It was a given that Jeonghan had to move in to a new apartment— against his mother’s wishes. She wanted him to come stay with her at home but Jeonghan refused. He has to somehow get back his old life— what he can salvage at least. He has to start living normally now although he knew it wouldnt be easy. Especially knowing Seungcheol might come anytime. But for a time, yes, he felt as if everything is back to normal. He’s been coming to classes, busy with his papers and he’s been spending some time with his friends too. 

Everything felt normal. But even he knew it wasn’t to last. Because two months after he was discharged from the hospital, a knock came in the middle of the night. 

He knew exactly who it was. 

It was raining hard outside. Jeonghan wrapped himself in his robe and slowly made his way to the door. When he opened it, he saw the man he was expecting. 

“I told you i would find you.” Seungcheol was dripping wet. “I hope two months is good enough time to think. Because I really cant hold myself back any longer.” He remained at the doorway— leather jacket glistening with the reflection of the street lamp. 

Seungcheol looked at him under dripping locks, a knowing smile on his face. And when Jeonghan saw that, he knew there was no need to think. 

None at all. 

He tugged Seungcheol’s jacket, making the man stumble forward to him and pinned him against the nearest wall. Jeonghan kissed him with much roughness and frustration. He slid Seungcheol’s jacket off him while kissing his neck. Then he pulled up his shirt revealing smooth ivory skin. Jeonghan ran his tongue from the middle of his torso up to Seungcheol’s nipple then lightly graze the sensitive bud. He grimaced the at the salty taste of rain water from the other’s skin. 

Seungcheol grunted and pushed Jeonghan away so he can reverse their position. The latter ended up pinned against the wall with his back turned against Seungcheol. The latter did not waste time undressing him. Jeonghan gasped when Seungcheol steadied him and whispered to his ear, “Hannie, you’re acting as if you missed me.” Then proceeded to place open mouthed kisses on the trail of Jeonghan’s spine going down.. and lower.. until he stopped on his tailbone. Seungcheol chuckled when he heard Jeonghan let out a whimper. He then bit on his cheek while his hand massaged the other. Then he parted it and struck his tongue directly at Jeonghan’s entrance. 

“Cheol!” Jeonghan gasped and pressed himself even harder against the wall while he stuck out his ass, hoping to give the other a better access to it. Seungcheol licked him on and all over while sneaking a hand in between his legs to reach for Jeonghan’s throbbing cock. He stroke him lazily and that going with the way Seungcheol’s tongue is on him made Jeonghan’s knees buckled. 

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan moaned, almost painfully and Seungcheol knew exactly what he meant. Standing up, he produced a packet of lube and wetted his fingers. He inserted one and then two and finally three until Jeonghan’s hole is stretched for him. When he pulled out his fingers and saw Jeonghan’s gaping hole, he knew the other was ready. 

He pushed in slowly, making Jeonghan feel every inch of him. The latter gripped on his hand which is holding his hip steadily while the other held on to the wall for support. Seungcheol stepped back and pressed on Jeonghan’s upper back, making him lean forward and then he finally thrusted— pulled out slowly then thrusted hard fast. He repeated this several times as he reached for Jeonghan’s neck. He leaned forward and whispered to his ear, “You want this as much as i do, Hannie.” And then came another thrust. Jeonghan wailed as he came hard and hot- his orgasm spraying to the beige wall. Seungcheol sped up his pace to chase his own high. 

Jeonghan finally collapsed on him and Seungcheol carried him to the bed. “You dont have classes tomorrow, right?” He asked. Jeonghan just hummed his response. “Good, because dont plan on getting any sleep tonight.” 

When Jeonghan opened his eyes, the rays of the morning sun made him squint. Last night seemed like a dream but if the sleeping form next to him is to be an evidence, then it is as real as the pain on his back. 

He turned to face the sleeping Seungcheol— lying stomach down and face side-pressed to the pillow. Seungcheol looked like a dream. He looked far too innocent to be this fucked up. If you’ll look at him sleeping like this, you’d think he wouldnt be able to do anything wrong— only, that’s not entirely true. 

Because this peaceful, beautiful sleeping man beside him is also the same frightful damaged beast. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh. _What have i done?_

— 

Jeonghan hoped his life with Seungcheol would be normal. Only— deep down he knew it was never meant to be like that. 

Seungcheol was calm at first— well behaved. He stayed at home because he cant be seen outside. He waited for Jeonghan from when the other would go attend classes and run an errand. For months it was like that and Jeonghan was beginning to like it. Somehow, Seungcheol looked like he belonged in his life. 

Until that night... 

He just got home from an evening class and he had expected Seungcheol to be by his usual place— on the couch with the television on. But he wasnt there so he checked the kitchen— still no. But when he reached their room and saw Seungcheol facing the window— the room dark with only the light seeping from the window. Jeonghan felt his heart jump in place and fall to his knees. This isn’t his Seungcheol. 

He slowly backed away, hoping he can exit the apartment quietly but when the floor creaked under him, he knew it was over. 

When Seungcheol turned to him, Jeonghan could not recognize him in his eyes. Gone wereSeungcheol’s affectionate gazes— this is not him. 

Jeonghan show have seen this coming. There were signs all along. Seungcheol has become lethargic and overly possessive to the point that he didnt want Jeonghan to attend his classes anymore. He’s become suspicious of every text and call Jeonghan receives. He didnt want to share Jeonghan with anybody. Jeonghan is his and his alone. 

Seungcheol has reached his breaking point. 

“You’re late.” Seungcheol said, walking towards Jeonghan. 

“I-im not.” He’s not. He always comes home around this time. 

“You were out to meet someone, werent you?” 

“No, Cheol i—“ 

“Shut up!!!!” Seungcheol yelled, the veins on his neck seeming to pop any second. Then he grabbed Jeonghan. “I told you. You’re mine and mine alone, Jeonghan.” 

“I am— Seungcheol let me go!” Jeonghan struggled against his hold. “Let me go!” 

“Never!!” And then Seungcheol dropped his hold on him and proceeded to lock the door of his apartment. “You’re never going out again, Jeonghan. We’ll stay here! Forever!” Seungcheol looked crazed— eyes wide, face all red and sweaty. 

Jeonghan hurried to the kitchen to get a knife. He needs to protect himself. Seungcheol is far too gone to be revived now. 

The next thing he knows, Seungcheol leaped on him and suddenly, his hand was damp and Seungcheol was wide eyed hovering above him. “H-hannie—“ 

“I’m sorry, Cheol. I’m sorry.” was what he last said before everything blacked out. 

— 

“ _Jeonghan_.” 

“ _Jeonghan_...” 

“Jeonghan.. look at me.” Jeonghan’s eyes met Jisoo’s concerned ones. “Jeonghan, do you know who i am?” He asked softly. 

Jeonghan’s eyes shot wide with fear and he grabbed Jisoo by the arm. “What are you doing here? Seungcheol will see you! You have to leave!” Jeonghan looked around, urging his friend. 

“Han, it’s okay. We’re safe. He’s not here.” Jisoo assured him. 

Jeonghan looked at him, confused. “What do you mean he’s gone? He was just here Jisoo!” 

“Jeonghan... he’s not. You’re safe. Calm down.” 

“Jisoo, you look weird.” Jeonghan snorted. “Old— even.” 

“I do. I have aged. Jeonghan it’s been six years since Seungcheol.” 

“What? No he was just here—“ Jeonghan looked around. When he turned to face Jisoo again, his eyes were blank. He hugged the pillow next to him. 

“Han, i’ll come back and visit you again, okay?” Jisoo said. Then he stood up and walked, his back never facing Jeonghan— just for good measures. 

Outside, he was met by Jeonghan’s nurse. “Since when was he like this? He was lucid when i last dropped by.” 

“Just two days ago. He just started screaming someone’s name.” 

“Seungcheol?” 

“Yes.” The nurse nodded. “Who is he? Do you know him, doctor?” 

Jisoo pressed his lips in a thin line and nodded, “Yeah. He was my friend and Jeonghan’s doctor before me.” 

“What happened to him, doctor? He kept saying things like “im sorry Seungcheol.” And “we’ll be together now.” Over and over again.” 

Jisoo took a deep breath, “Seungcheol was Jeonghan’s doctor before we discovered he has obsessive love disorder. At that time, Seungcheol was only treating him for bipolar disorder but as he grew obsessed with Seungcheol and ended up stalking him. To the point he kidnapped him. They were gone for months until Seungcheol miraculously escaped. That was when Jeonghan was taken in. Since then, he’s been having hallucinations of Seungcheol kidnapping him instead and actually becoming lovers. He’s configured his delusions how he wanted it to be— for Seungcheol to chase after him and love him. But he hasnt had any episode in years. I thought he was finally getting well. But i guess not.” 

“You’re friends with that doctor too?” 

“Yeah. We had classes together. But he was ahead one year thats why i referred Jeonghan to him when he first opened clinic. Jeonghan and i shared a few classes too thats how i got to know him. He majored in tech. Thats why the place he locked Seungcheol up in was heavily digital.” 

“Are you treating him because you’re guilty?” The nurse asked. 

“Im treating him because he was my friend. And also because it all happened right under my nose and i wasnt able to stop it.” 

The nurse gave him a pat on the shoulder, “It was too complicated for you to have done anything, doctor. I hope you dont go blaming yourself.” 

Jisoo just smiled and bid farewell, “Update me on him, alright?” The nurse nodded happily. 

— 

“Shhh it’s okay Cheol. Calm down. Jisoo is gone.” Jeonghan whispered as he caressed the pillow. “Nobody’s taking me away from you.” 

Jeonghan smiled as he hugged the pillow tight, “We’ll be together forever now.” 

— END

**Author's Note:**

> Yesss Jeonghan is a crazie here!!! I hope the end wasnt too confusing!!!! If it is, well basically everything was just Jeongha’s hallucinations. He was the stalker. He was the one who locked up Seungcheol. But he made it look like they had a relationship and that Seungcheol was the one after him :<
> 
> Even the sexual parts, Jeonghan made it all up. Im sure you were pretty weirded out when suddenly he was falling for his abductor. That’s his version— his delusions. He incorporated his deepest desires.
> 
> i hope that clears it up!! Also, Jeonghan isnt a psych major. Seungcheol is. He just said that because he was identifying himself as who Seungcheol is. Basically trading their identities.
> 
> i purposely didnt highlight the st*bbing scene and only made it implied because i dont want this to turn bloody and even more fucked up than it already is lololol.
> 
> I hope regardless of how messed up this is, that it was still a good read :) it was so tough to write because ive never done one of this genre but hey—- we out here pushing limits!!!


End file.
